Broken
by blonde051
Summary: A girl turns from everything once accepted. Will her friends be able to save her in time?
1. Default Chapter

The sun began to slowly set, revealing golden rays illuminating down against a surreal background. Blades of soft grass lightly rustled in the warm breeze while wafting a faint, sweet smell. Ripples in the lake distinctively shimmered reflections of beauty. This amazing spot was her hiding place-the one location where she could run and recollect thoughts. A broken individual welcomed that now.

Tears began to stream down the sides of a pale face. Quivering hands wiped away any trace of emotional weakness. This wasn't like her. Everything was once perfect and in control, but now it was different and decrepit even. Nothing made since anymore except music- the one tool to muse away problems. So she finally took a shaky breath before stroking the chords gently while letting out vivid lyrics.

What can I do?

How can I wake up from this dream?

It's killing me.

Nothing's right.

I'm in a fight with myself. In a fight with myself yeah.

So can't you see?

Will you…will you help me?

"It's beautiful," came a recognizable voice from behind. "You're beautiful." There was a pause of complete silence, allowing for even the distant sound of birds to echo down.

Thoughts and uncontrollable emotions began to cloud the girl's mind all at once. Kira grasped what little composure she had while cautiously turning around as if not believing the situation. "Is it really you?" She whispered after backing away to search within his once innocent eyes.

He swallowed, clearing any hint of trembling. "Yes. I know I shouldn't have come back, but I had to see you again."

Everything seemed to enclose around all at once. The teenager's heart pounded deeply within her chest. "I…I don't know what to say. What do you want me to say?"

"That you feel the same way and we're meant to be together. And if not, then both of us would be living a lie."

Drops soon fell down from already misty eyes. "Trent…it wasn't supposed to be this way. I wasn't supposed to let my guard down and open up in the first place. But when I did, look what happened. Do I love you? …Yes. Do I want to be with you? Yes. But not at this expense- one or possibly both of us could be destroyed by these actions that you're asking. Life is already confusing enough. It's not fair. Why can't we be together?"

He paused, viewing the pain that was inflicted upon her. "Come here," Trent took Kira's hands and pulled her into his familiar arms. And for that one short moment, everything ceased to exist in a haze. "I want you to come with me," he whispered while kissing the locks upon her head.

She gently pushed away from him. "I can't just pack up and leave. Everyone depends on me. It would be as if I were letting them down…letting myself down."

"I understand that, but will you just think about it. Will you think about us?" He questioned before pulling her back for their first long awaited kiss.

"Trent!" Kira cried out after awakening and throwing off her bed sheets. Beads of sweat rolled down pounding temples. "Okay… it was just a dream." Even so, she could have sworn that there was still the smell of his intoxicating scent. "It was just a dream."


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang loudly within Dr. Oliver's class, signaling that school was finally letting out. All of a sudden, students quickly gathered possessions and raced towards the door. Kira, a little behind, grabbed the black binder and science book on her desk. "Are you okay?" came the always-amusing comment of Conner McKnight from behind. The girl's teammate was a complete jock, but at least he had slowly learned to care about other people beside himself. "You look a little tired."

She paused to glare at the fire red soccer uniform. "Thanks. That's what I've always wanted to hear!" the exhausted figure shouted sarcastically.

Ethan, seeing a potential lash out, quickly jumped in the conversation to save McKnight. "Conner's not very good with words. What he was trying to say is that you were a little distracted and dazed today. He is concerned that something could be wrong."

Kira yawned and noticed the lack of sleep had seriously begun to affect her. "Look, I'm sorry but I haven't been getting much rest within the past few weeks. I've been having the same dream ever since…" She paused trying to get past Trent's disappearance.

The other two gazed down on the floor, knowing of the girl's attraction to their enemy. Ethan interrupted an uncomfortable silence. "Maybe you should go home and relax. We haven't had any problems within the last few days."

"I will after I rehearse at Haley's place," Kira promised while throwing a yellow book bag over her shoulder. "I have a big gig coming up and she said I could practice there. You can come if you want to."


	3. Chapter 3

Cyberspace had become an annual meeting place for the three after they swore to protect Reefside and the rest of the world. Not to mention the fact that the owner Haley, a technological genius, kept their secret as well. It was a chaotic building filled with sounds of games, music, and chatter- so almost anything could happen there without anyone ever knowing. This became a great advantage.

Trent stealthily walked in the doors unnoticed. The excitement from other people was distracting, allowing him to carry an electric guitar similar to that of Kira's. With no one near the stage area, his plan would be simple. Swap the two and stand by. And after a single strum, it would be complete.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys! I'm sorry for being late," Kira apologized to her band members. "Apparently we're ready, so let's start with the new song first." The others nodded in response while their lead soloist plugged in her electric. In the meantime, Conner and Ethan sat down at a nearby table.

Kira had played her guitar for years, knowing the distinct features of its tuning and sound. Something appeared to be off although she couldn't recognize it. Oh well she thought. I'm probably just tired. "Ready."

All of the audience members were expecting some great arrangement of power chords and witty lyrics that the girl usually came up with; instead they witnessed a sight of pure terror.


	5. Chapter 5

With the slightest strum of the strings, blue energy sparks flew uncontrollably from the amp. Powerful bursts of electricity exploded into Kira's fingertips; causing her to collapse. Everyone was in a state of panic, placing full attention to a barely conscious singer.

Her body screamed from this newly found awareness. Kira could feel it- an elusive sensation besides pain that surged and steadily took over. From this, she gradually began to loose the battle of staying awake. "Kira!" her two best friends screamed. Conner maneuvered through the crowd and picked her up in his arms. "Haley! We need to get help!"

A woman glanced down at the young female. "Okay! An ambulance would take too long to get here. Ummm…transport her to the hospital and call me if something changes along the way! Go!"

The boys gently placed Kira in the passenger seat of Conner's red convertible. The red ranger looked at his friend. Her eyes fluttered and she shivered while releasing short, shallow breaths. "Do you seriously think that this could have happened on its own?" He asked concerned while covering her with his red soccer jacket.

"What are you suggesting?" Ethan asked. "That someone set this whole thing up?"

"You're the genius. Think about it. Kira has been having the same dream for the past few weeks and then she "unfortunately" becomes victim to a near death experience. I don't think this was an accident bro."

"Well if you put it that way. But why would someone want to kill her and…. "Oh my…"


	6. Chapter 6

The two stared towards the passenger side to find Kira's body violently convulsing. Beads of sweat were forming. Tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks. An unstoppable force began to send pulsating messages within. The torture was too much to handle. Kira, not strong enough to resist, began to whimper. Deep down she knew something was happening…. something unnatural…something out of her control.

"We have to get her to the lab immediately! Hold on Kira!" Conner ordered frantically.

She couldn't concentrate. There was only the tossing and turning; matting her golden curls down to the sides of her feverish forehead. Quick breaths were inhaled. It was almost finished-the task almost complete. Of this she was almost sure of, and of this she was afraid.

"We need to get there fast. She's not doing so good!" Ethan managed to get out without shedding hidden tears.

The car was then filled with excruciating screams. Kira's mouth released the shouts while gasping for air. "Sto… sto…stop!! I can't let it take me!!! Don't let it take me!" She choked.

"Don't let what take you?" they both questioned. Conner pumped his gas pedal all the way down to the floor. "Kira we're almost there! Please hang on!" His voiced cracked.

"I…I can't…" she turned her head to look at him with a gaze of pure fear. "It's too strong…and… and…this is it."


	7. Chapter 7

"No it's not!" Conner was unwilling to admit the defeat of even thinking about loosing her. "We made it to Dr. Oliver's house. Just fight a little bit longer." Please! He whispered, putting the car in park and carefully carried her toward the lab. "Dr. O we need your help fast!"

Soon the man ran into the room in a panic. "Kira? What happened you guys?"

"No…no…can't handle it much longer," she shook her head and shivered. "Too strong."

"Lay her on the table now!"

She couldn't breath. Kira knew it was here…suffocating her…whatever it was; and there was nothing she could do. There was no turning back…so she finally broke down. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Sorry for what?" Ethan cracked.

The three guys became surrounded with a deafening wave of ptera cries-her most powerful yet. Not to mention that the room became brightened with blinding rays enclosing around a levitating body. Kira's eyes unknowingly became glazed over with an unnatural depth of coldness. The transformation was complete. Kira fell onto the table with a hard thud-unconscious but yet peacefully resting as her common features became present once again.


End file.
